Birthday Surprise
by KhonsuYue
Summary: With Dark's birthday on the way Gin tries to find the perfect gift for her angel....but what do you give a guy who has everything? DarkxOc Hint of DaiXOc
1. Chapter 1: the search begins

Khonyu: Hey guys...ok this is a day late because my computer is stupid...but here it is...as a recap I don't own Dnangel…or Asona. Just Kari and Gin. Short and sweet… enjoy the fic.

---

Gin paced back and forth, why the hell was this so hard? It was so easy to give Birthday gifts but then again, Dark, Krad and Asona use to have their birthday the same day their dad did…but it been a few hundred centuries and things change. All she knew was Dark's birthday was the same day as Daisuke's and that was tomorrow.

_~ummm Gin? ~_ The silver haired angel stopped at the sound of her tamer's voice lingering in the back of her mind.

_~~Yes Kari? ~~_ She answered losing her train of thought. _~ Why are you so worried about giving a gift? ~_ The little albino asked as she cocked her head.

The angel hung her head, _~~Kari I haven't giving a gift in 400 years, beside this is the first time I give Dark something as his…~~_ Lord, she was too embarrassed to say lover.

Kari mentally placed her hand on the angel's shoulder, Gin was always calm and collected when it came down to artworks and her job as a guardian but she was so awkward when it came down to her personal life. The little Tenshi always found it ironic that Gin would help her tamers find true love but had no idea what to do with her love. An idea struck her,_~Gin, since I have to go out to find Daisuke a gift, why don't we go around town and see what we can find Dark? ~_

Gin blinked then mentally smacked herself, now why didn't she think of that? "Thank you Kari…" she whispers as she allowed her tamer back the control of her body. Kari smirked as she thought of the flushed angel. No wonder Dark love to teased her; Gin was acting like a well…right now she was acting like Daisuke only without the falling down the stairs clumsiness. After casting a quick spell to give Gin a physical body, the two girls head out to town.

---

"Ano, Gin… do you really think Dark would like that?" Kari asked as she watched Gin buy a small set of samurai swords.

" Dark? No, this for Asona."

This puzzles the Tenshi, "but I thought..."

Gin sighed as she shrugged, "Bad habit I guess, I'm use to giving presents to all the angels since their birthday was on the same day. in any case I'll have thier gift when the time comes. Beside…" she pulled out the blade and admired the handy work of sword and its sheath. "It's in good condition, good craftsmanship."

"Ok and if she uses it on Dark and Krad?"

Gin put the sword back in the bag, "Oh I wouldn't worry, and beside she has her own way of getting those two without weaponry."

Kari sweat dropped, "Oh...I see." It was a rare moment she truly felt bad for the black and white wings. They soon entered into an arts and crafts store; Kari nabbed a few sketch books, oil paints, paintbrushes and charcoals pencils. "This will be perfect for Daisuke..." she grinned as she rushed to the register. Gin looked at the sketches books, not a good gift for the phantom thief. Dark couldn't draw or paint to save his life, Krad on the other hand. Gin closed her eyes, as a small memory set in her mind…

She remembered how Krad would spend most of his time drawing pictures that could easily rival the artworks made by their creators. She slowly reached out for the white leather bind sketchbook, 'Who know he still might have his touch.' She thought as she brought the new gift then followed her tamer.

---

"Hey Kari look a costume shop…"

"Gin I don't think that's …" Before she finished the silver haired teen rushed into the building, Kari sweat dropped, "Oh boy…" she muttered chasing after her.

---

Gin's eyes lit up as she looked at the many different costume, they came in many different thing such as angels, sailors, nurses, maids, thieves, polices and among other things. They were mostly leather, Dark did like leather… and they were sexy in an odd way, which also suited the Kaito. Now which one would be good for him?

"May we help you Miss?" she turn to see a man and woman it their early 20s, the guy was wearing black leather pants with tiny silver buckles all the way down the side of his legs with a silver chain as belt, with a tight black shirt with the buttons halfway buttoned up to his collarbone. A white glove that went no further than his wrist had two leather straps hanging from it and one buckle, with the woman was wearing a black leather dress that hugged as showed all of her curves and stopping at her thighs, with fishnets tights, black high shoes, a tiny maid hat and a feather duster on her hip.

'Odd, isn't she cold?' Gin wonder then shrugged it off, "I looking for a gift for my lov…" Damnit she still couldn't say it.

The man smirked, "Oh is his birthday?" She nodded. "Well we have just the thing…"

Gin, cocked her head to the side, "umm I'm not sure this is what I want..." she began looking at the outfit. Could you really call it that? There wasn't a lot of coverage anywhere.

"Gin!"

The three turn their heads, noticing the little albino …panting.

"Sorry little Missy, this is an adult conversation." The woman replied waving a finger in a "no" fashion for Kari. Kari rolled her eyes. "Gin, look behind you…" The teen replied as she tried to take a breath. Silver eyes glanced pass the sale people and into the back of the store. Gin felt a blush crept up on her face as she saw a few "items" that she didn't notice before…"oh..My..." She grabbed her tamer's hand and rushed out the door.

"You know Gin; I did try to tell you that that was a sex..."

"KARI SHUT UP!!!!"

---

Gin sighed, it's been hours after the incident at the "costume shop" and she still could find a thing for Dark. The two decided to take a break at a small little café, "I never thought finding a damn birthday present would be so hard."

"Well you can always ask Krad to let Dark off the hook for tonight's mission."

Gin shook her head, "No way, I couldn't do that."

Kari raised an eye brow in surprise, "Why not?"

"Because Dark is too proud to take down a challege and Krad's too proud to let Dark waltz and steal the item." She answered in a matter of fact tone. "Ask krad that wold just wound them both..."

The little tamer was stump, "well there has to be something you can give him… maybe another girlfriend." She teased.

Gin rolled her eyes, "yes…yes…we all know about dark's enjoyment of … " a thought soon struck the silver angel. "I think I may have an idea…but I think I'm going to need a little help with it."

---

An:

Khonyu: ok that was random but hey…next chapter going to be a lemon and its Nov 11…Happy Birthday Dark and Daisuke.

Daisuke: yeah thanks *takes a gift*

Khonyu: *looks around* where's Mousy? He always comes running when he hears there's a lemon on the way…

Daisuke: ^^; well

Krad: DAAAARK!!!!

Dark: Bring it on Krad!!!

*large explosions and random pieces of debre are now tossed around the studio *

Khonyu: ^^; greaaat….. Well see you guys in the next chapter.

Dai: Hopefully I'm in it.

Khonyu: oh don't worry you are. *Evil laugh*

Dai: o.O huh?


	2. Chapter 2: birthday cake and Lemon cream

Khonyu: ok we seen how the girls were with the first chapter...So let see what the guys are up to in the next chapter. Recap: dnangel =not owned, Asona= not own, Gin, Kari…anyone who's not in the Dnangel cast = MINE!!!

//… // =dark to Dai

/…/ = Dai to dark

///

//Jezz, Daisuke, I never seen anyone so down, especially the day before their birthday.// Dark began as his tamer walked down the hall towards his bed room,

/Not now, Dark. After all the disasters we had to go through today all I want to do is sleep./ Daisuke groan, his entire body ached from the battle that Dark and Krad had in the museum that night, and if Dai was in this amount of pain, Satoshi might not be able to walk the next day.

Dark rolled his eyes, // so sorry Daisuke, I had no idea you wanted to see your dreams girls so soon. //

Daisuke froze in his steps, /Dream girls? Dark what are you talking about?/

//Oh you don't remember? Let me give you a review of what happen last night…// Soon afterwards the little red head's mind was bombarded with images of his dream. Clothes scattered all over the place, lips carcasses with their hands, the room filled with heavy moans and pants, He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought…and the little bulge that was forming in his pants.

// Damn Daisuke, the Harada twins, Mio-Hio and Kari? I never thought you had it in you. // Dark replied with a smirk as he watch his tamer cover his face with his hands... How could Dark remember only the most embarrass parts in his dreams? When the image of the little Niwa taking the biracial albino Daisuke nearly lost it.

/Dark enough!!!/ Lord he was inches away from slamming his head into the wall, maybe the concussion will be good for him.

//Aww c'mon Daisuke, after what happen last night you still want to deny that the fact that all you want to do is fuck…//

"Miss Kari!!" the red head blurted out as the girl came into view. // Interesting choice of words Dai…..//

/Dark!!!/

Kari looked over her shoulder at the loud out bust then turned to Daisuke… "Hey Daisuke, qué pasa?" she asked giving teen a friendly smile.

Daisuke swallowed, hoping Kari couldn't see his little "issue". He was used to hearing her speak Spanish here and there and thank Kami he knew what she was asking. "Nothing much," He began, "The mission went well and I think we came with out there without serious damage."

She nodded, "I hope you didn't beat Satoshi up too bad. It'll suck if he misses the party."

Daisuke nodded, his friends decide to have a little party at Azumano amusement park before it was shut down for the winter. "He'll be ok… we didn't fight that hard." Daisuke noticed a few droplets dripping from her hair. 'She must have taken a shower.' He though absently as he watch one of the drops slide down her check and onto her neck. He was inches away from licking it up.

// DAISUKE!!!!!!// Dark's outburst snapped the little Niwa back into reality.

"Dai? You ok?"

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine..."

She smiled a sleepy smile, "well let's get some sleep, its close to midnight anyhow… buenas noches."

"buenas noches…" he muttered as she walked up into her room.

///

As Daisuke fixed the last button on his shirt, a thought occurred to him… "Hey dark what did you get for your birthday?" Daisuke asked as he looked at Dark through the mirror.

Dark was quiet for a moment, "Hard to say, since the last I had my birthday celebrated was 500 years ago. And unlike you I had to share it with three other people."

Daisuke sweat drop. "Oh…I see."

"But…last time I remember , we exchange presents…and spent the entire night counting falling stars and making wishes till the sun came up. Yeah it was simple but it was great."

Daisuke smiled, it did sound rather nice. As he was climbing for bed, he noticed a small purple lump on his pillow. "What the…"

Looking closer it was the just a little present…a bit oddly wrapped but it was still a gift. When Daisuke was going to open it he saw a little note attached on the out side. He slowly removed the note and started to read it.

/um…Dark I think this is for you. / The Kaito blinked, a gift for him…that was a laugh you had a better chance of Krad shaving his head. As Daisuke let him take over, he looked at the paper, sure enough there was his name.

'_Dark,_

_I have a special surprise for you._

_When you are done with your thieving, follow the stars to find me._

_P.s I hope you like your first gift; it'll come in handy for tonight.'_

There was no name only a symbol of a star, but he knew who it was. Dark quickly ripped open the small package, inside was a black leather armband with an eclipse moon symbol attached. He raised an eyebrow, he didn't mind it... but he did fid it a bit odd. Shrugging the dark angel slips the armband on and for an instant he could feel his body on fire… 'Gahh, it feels like…the first time we transform.' He thought as the blazing heat soon disappeared. He blinked, "Well that was weird huh Dai…" before he could finish Dark notice that his tamer was now beside him…full fleshed and all only now he was in deep sleep. He blinked then a wicked grin was drawn on his face. What ever Gin was planning it certainly wasn't pg-13 otherwise what was the point of the spell?

Quickly , and quietly he jumped from his bed , changing into a pair of tight black jeans and a black leather sleeveless shirt, he grabbed his jacket then snuck onto the balcony, Why wake everyone up by walking through the house? With a wave of his hand he summoned his wings then took flight.

_///_

He was a little puzzled by the note, what did she mean by follow the stars? He was about to look at the sky for answer till a small dot hit the corner of his eye. He turned his head and notices a sliver feather, looking down he could see a small scattered trail in the trees...oh so that what she meant. He gave a small grin as he flew a little lower to follow the trial.

Dark notices a small area of smoke coming from the same area where the feathers were leading him. Now his was excite but a little uneasy, what was the girl planning? As soon as he flew up past the trees he saw where the smoke was coming from…He was hovering over a hot spring but it was the size of an Olympian swimming pool. Dark was surprise, he thought the last spring was destroyed years ago.

"Dark! Are you just gonna stay up there or are you coming down?" in the center of the water was the silver haired Angel. His eyes darken, as his feet touched the ground… Without hesitation he striped off his clothes and jumped into the water. He gave a low moan as the warm water began to sooth his aching body.

"So what made you chose this place, Gin?" he asked as he swam closer to the girl. She gave some thought to the answer.

"Well, I know that Kar and Dai are going to go out and celebrate…so I figure why not have a little fun of our own."

Dark smirked as he pulled the girl closer to his form "I'm being to like the sound of that idea."

She rolled her eyes as she gave him a playful punch on the chest, "that wasn't what I meant and you know it."

He glanced down, "I can tell, considering the fact that I'm the only one in a birthday suit."

"Well Happy birthday." She replied with a cheeky grin.

He began to pull on the straps of her swimsuit, "It might be an even better birthday, if I was able to see you."

"But you can see me."

He gave a side smile, "I know but I mean all of you. It would be such a shame not to see it on a night like this." Gin blushes as she felt the fabric of her one-piece evaporate off her skin. "Don't be embarrass little guardian." He murmured into her ear.

Gin shivered, damn her weak spots. "Dark?"

"Yes?"

Gin looked up so they could see eye to eye, "doesn't the sky remind you…of how life was before all the chaos start? " She bit her lip; she didn't mean to say it that way.

Dark looked at the sky, "It does…you know sometimes I missed those days…but..." He looked back down at her with love and mischief, "The fact that we're here means we can start all over." His lightly kissed her forehead, "and now all I want to do is hear you screaming." He drew her into a lustful kiss; he somehow found the angel's moans to be soft music to him. He slowly moved his hand to her lower back tracing her spine; Gin arched her back pressing her nude body closer to him.

When Dark reach for her chest she flinched, she wasn't flat chested as her tamer, rather she was close to a b-cup. Yet the thought of dark seeing them made her so nervous.

Dark groaned, "Gin, you are so simple minded. Do you honest think I would stop loving you because of these…" one hand cupped her breast and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Ah."

"I may be a flirt Gin, but I never abandon a woman for something as stupid as her breast size."

"I better be…" she sucked in a breath as his lips joined his hands. "The only woman you make love to Dark."

He gave a small laugh, "Indeed you are."

Sadly that was slightly the truth. In all the years he been a phantom thief he only been with two women… one of which was writhing under his touch.

"Dark…wait …not here."

This stopped the thief's actions, "…Wha?"

"As romantic as this is…" she tried to hold back her moan, "Emiko would kill us if you caught a cold."

Dark sighed, as much as he hated to admit it Gin was right, he didn't need Emiko or the other Niwas knowing about this. "Fine..Fine. How far is your base?"

Gin blinked then gave it some thought, "About fifteen minutes away. Why?"

Before Dark could answer a small flash was seen in the bushes and as soon as Gin was about to attack they heard two faint thumps on the ground.

"Oh great now what?"

///

"Are those two going to be ok?"

"There be fine…It was just a nose bleed. Man you think they never saw a guy before."

"One, you're Dark and two we're naked."

"Hmmm good point on that."

"We better take their camera before they wake up."

Dark flashed an evil grin. "I like this where this is going."

"Dark?"

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up and get the camera."

///

Gin's base didn't seem like much, it was too old and abandon. Or at least that's how she wanted it to appear on the outside. Dark smirked as he opened the door; the walls are painted in light red with golden symbols. The floor was a light cherry blossom wood that spread to the living room and to the hallway connected to the bedrooms. In front of him was a TV and surrounding the whole thing is a wide, black, soft, couch. Sitting on the couch catching the thief's eye was a little brown box.

Gin raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what Raye sent you?" Dark slowly open the box, a little paper flew from the package. She snatched the paper from the ground then scanned it.

'_Hey Gin,_

_Hope this come in handy for you. _

_Raye.'_

Gin blinked, _'what in the world did that girl send?'_

"oh, Gin chan." Dark whispered seductively as he began kissing her neck,"tell Raye…I said thanks." then pulled her into the next room.

She gasped as he lightly tossed her into the bed, "Eger tonight aren't you?" she whisper as the thief crawled towards her, kissing her neck. Gin moaned arching her head back and exposing more of her skin. She shivered as she felt something warm slowly moved down her neck and started to pool around her stomach.

'What the..' her eyes opened notice the Kaito with a small bottle and a devilish smirk on his face. The heavy smell of chocolate filled the room. She trail one of her fingers up to the valley of her breasts coating the tip of the digit in the sweet sticky substance. Dark's eyes were heavy with lust as the girl brought the finger up to her lips, licking her finger clean. "Umm yummy."

Dark moaned pulling the teen into a deep kiss, his tongue thrust into her mouth as his hands started to massage her breasts. Gin moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. As they parted he dipped low and started to suck the chocolate off her collar bone. She shivered, gripping clumps of violet hair. "Dark." She whispered gasping when his lips touched the sensitive hallow of her throat. He smirked at the sound as he continued to lick and suck the chocolate off her skin, leaving a bluish mark that would have been notice for a few weeks. As he started to move lower she almost stopped him, when his tongue flicked against her nipple her brain short shorted.

"Dark," she gasped as he grazed his teeth over the little nub, his hand started to tease its twin. Her head tossed and turned and he grew tired of his toy and went for the other. His hands started to massage the back of her knee and her inner thigh. "Mousy…." She whispered, traveling her finger down his spine, pulling the thief back up and kissed his lips. Her legs wrapped tightly around him.

Dark groan, "Gin, your grip is tight." When she was about loosen her legs, he nipped her ear, "I didn't say I dislike it." He teased. "Not that complaining about you holding me so tight."

"Well I'm sure, you won't complain about this." With a swift twist from her leg she flipped him over.

"Oh kinky, I like it."

Gin smirked, "Of course you would." She whispered as she started a tongue battle with the Kaito. Her hands slowly caressing his body, smirking slightly as her hand wrapped around his shaft.

Dark groaned as she nipped and sucked his neck as she continued to jerk him, "Playing dirty now Gin? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh you have no idea." She answered, biting into his neck, Dark groaned louder as he bucked his hips wanting more. Gin started to kiss the warm lightly tan skin that covers his chest, teasing his nipples. She continued to nip and licked his stomach, moving down slowly to increase the vibe as well as frustrate Dark. As she inched closer to his shaft, dark's patience's finally wearied out and flipped the angel.

Gin gave a low giggle then squirmed as the thief spread her leg slowly allowing his fingers to tease her core. Gin bit her bottom lip, trying not to moan as he increase his speed. "dark…" for a moment he stopped his actions when she was about to sigh in relief she felt a cooled substance blast into her clit. Looking down she noticed a light air white blob lying between her legs, he eyes shot back at the thief and can of whipped cream in his hand. "wha…"

Dark flashed a naughty smile as he flicked his tongue over her inner thigh. "Just enjoying my treat." That was his only reply as his tongue was buried deep inside her clit, licking away the cream as well as her honey. Gin screamed grabbing her hips bucking to the rhythm. This continues on for a few minutes, Gin chanted Dark's begging him to go faster.

"Dark, Dark, please im…im going to."

Hearing this Dark removed him tongue and before Gin could moan over the loss she gasped feeling his length of his shaft move into her. She shuddered, it was the third time they made love yet it still hurt, she was grateful that dark was gentle. After a minute she gave a quick nod and Dark began to move. Gin moan feeling the wave of pleasure of the pain, "Dark!" she panted, "please… harder, faster I won't …break." She hissed the last part between her teeth wrapping her legs around his waist locking him tight. Dark increased his speed, loving the burning heat as he plunged in deeper. Her hips bucked against his as they moved reaching closer to the end.

"Dark!" Gin cried out as the orgasm shatter within her body,

"Gin..gin" Dark hissed then moaned in her ear as he reached his peak.

For a few minutes they just laid there in silence their arms wrapped around the other.

"you know…" Dark began as a perverted smirk was across his face, "I never realize who sexy you look in the moon light…or that Krad's woman had such a "sweet" mind." He mutter as he licked the remaining chocolate from her neck.

Gin rolled her eyes. "Dark you baka, not everyone is as sex crazed at you."

Dark gave a fake groan of pain and rolled off the angel. Clutching his chest and throwing one arm over his eyes. "Oh Gin,My pride has been broken. I'll never be able to get it up again."

Gin gave a side smile at the drama king, "You and I both know that calling you an idiot doesn't hurt you."

Dark peeked an eye out from under his arm, "I have to live in a 14 year old body century after damn century….so there is a reason why I'm "sex crazed."

Gin sighed, "Come on you, the cake isn't gonna eat itself."

Dark sat up in an instance, "Cake?"

Gin: raised an eyebrow, "Yeah you defiantly KokuYoku's son if that was all it took to get you up."

Dark narrow his eyes, "what was that about cake?"

Gin shook her head, "get up and come on."

Normally she wouldn't be walking around in the nude but it was her house and only dark was here and thank koku, that she had the blinds down. Like a little puppy looking for food, Dark tailed after Gin, while rather enjoying the view.

"Ok that box the Raye left on my couch was for this..." Gin began as she open the fridge and brought out a three layer chocolate cake.

Dark's eyes lit up, "Home made?"

"Yep"

Dark smirked, "Did you make it?"

Gin gave a sheepish grin, "Raye helped me with it...and the ice-cream."

"She knows how to make ice-cream?"

Gin gave a quick nod, "The recipe is easy…even you and Krad could do it."

"Right," Dark rolled his eyes, "And Krad will dye his hair in rainbow colors and do naked limbo with the creepy older Hiwatari."

Gin made a face, "Ew, only you Dark. But speaking of Krad," she pointed to the small pile of presents near the door. "He was kind enough to get something."

Dark blinked, looking at the presents back to gin, "I really don't know…what to say."

Gin smiled and kissed dark's forehead, "Say, 'thank you' or 'I love it'"

Dark smirked as he lean forwards, "how about, "you forgot one little birthday tradition, "

Gin cocked her head at that, "what tradition is that?"

Dark wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "the tradition when you make love with your partner up to the number of years they lived."

Gin's eyes widen, Dark was 519 years old which meant… "You don't want me to walk do you?"

Dark chuckled, "Not for a while" and with an evil smile dawned on his lips he dragged the guardian backing to bedroom. Dark would mess with his gifts later; after all he still wanted to play with the opened one.

///

"Here you go Daisuke," Kari began as she handed him a gift; "Hope you like it."

Daisuke's eyes light up at the supplies, "wow Miss Kari, thank you." Seeing the little albino's eyes light up made his stomach twist a bit, then he realized, for once he didn't hear Dark.

Kari noticed the puzzled look on his face then gave a reassuring grin, "don't worry about Dark, Gin took him out for the night to swim."

Daisuke groaned, "With Dark no telling how long he'll be out."

Kari laughed "I wouldn't be worried, Gin can take care of him."

Daisuke laughed as well, "oh, I bet." Not knowing the irony of his words. He turned to ask Kari a question but instead found his lips pressed against hers, their eyes wide in shock as their faces blush a deep red. For a few seconds they remained motionless, soon they closed their eyes to enjoy the innocent touch of the kiss. The innocence's didn't last long as the red head fell on top on the girl and started a tongue battle, Kari moan as she could taste Daisuke's sweetness, he was just like a strawberry. Daisuke could taste the faint hint of cinnamon and spices that still linger on the young Tenshi, it was fiery, exotic and he discover he couldn't get enough of it. He gentle placed Kari down onto the couch as began to kiss her neck. Kari moaned grasping his hair, quietly wondering when he had ever been this bold. The echoing sound of the door bell brought the two back into reality and with a heavy blush Daisuke jumped off of the little albino.

"oh miss kari im sorry , i..i don't know what came over me." He stuttered then dashing to the door as it continued to ring. Kari slowly sat up, trying to figure out how one kiss could make them act a little different. She touched the side of her neck where Dai's lips were and gave a small smile. "Either Dark's begging to rub off on him," her smile slightly widen; "or maybe he was always…."

"Hey Miss Kari are you ready?" Daisuke's call pulled her from her thoughts.

"I'm coming." She answered as she grabbed her shoes and ran after the others the faint taste of strawberries still on her lips.

///

An: (authors note)

Khonyu: ok ok I know it WAY late, but a lot of crap has been going on and well here is the lemon I promised.

Krad: you're blushing Khonsu.

Khonyu: im not use to writing lemons.

Dark: ha, Khonsu a perv. *pinches her cheek* I always knew you had it in you.

Khonyu: *blush* shut up…oh look gin

Dark: eh? Oh Gin *glomps the oc* MINE!

Khonyu: please review or give me suggestions on how to improve my lemon writing. Oh and a sequel of Birthday Surprise will be on Feb 19.

Dark: who is it this time?

Khonyu: you'll just have to find out like everyone else….Right Krad?

Krad:…..

Khonyu: Well till then Later.


	3. message to readers

Khonyu: *bows* im sorry guys

I didn't forget my stories

Just going through a few issues and school.

Hopeful the next chapter will be up soon

Oh and if you were curious of who's who. Here a links to some pics you can check out to help with that

Artemin and ibiki; .com/art/Alice-Sacrifice-Dnangel-style-162286579?q=&qo=#/d309or7

Asona (with dark and krad); .com/art/Sibling-love-171453751 (she a few years older than the pic,)

Gin: .com/art/Gin-171444919

Nykki: (for I never promise, she looks 5 years old then the pics) .com/art/nykki-157082199

Raye: .com/art/Raye-157871458

*bows again* I'll be back with more chapters soon

Dark: YOU BETTER! YOU HAVENT PAYED US IN MONTHS

Khonyu: -; Shut it mousy

So yeah talk later


End file.
